Games
by Pallet and Cerulean
Summary: "Why was Rin even here if she was just going to play video games and ignore Maki?"


Various piano notes echoed through the room, followed by the scratching of a pencil on paper. But to Maki's discerning ear, nothing sounded quite right. Every melody she tried just fell flat. One was too simple, another too melancholy. She just couldn't quite find something that truly was worthy and fitting to become a μ's song. It didn't help that she had a quickly-approaching deadline either.

A frustrated sigh escaping her lips, Maki folded her arms together, laying them down on the piano keys. Ignoring the cacophony of notes that reverberated from the instrument, she laid her head down on her arms. This seemed hopeless. Sure, Maki had dealt with writer's block before, but never to this extent. And, the event they were performing at was in less than a month. So, she needed to get this song finished as soon as possible so they could get lyrics written and costumes designed, as well as practice the arrangement until it was polished and perfected.

Pulling her head up from the piano keys, Maki stood up, pushing the bench back. Crossing through the hall, she headed over to her room. Hopefully Rin was having a better time with her homework than she was with the song writing. Understandably, Maki was surprised to find the other first year sprawled out on the floor of her bedroom, a video game console in hand. Sinking down into her bed, Maki watched Rin with a questioning gaze, not that she would notice. Rin was too caught up in her game.

"Did you finish your homework?" Maki asked firmly, crossing her arms other her chest.

There was a brief silence, a nervous expression covering Rin's face. "I'm just taking a break, honest!" Rin replied hurriedly.

"Just make sure you finish it later," Maki insisted, her tone firm. Though, she really didn't have any room to talk. She hadn't done any of her homework yet either.

How's the song coming?" Rin asked curiously, glad she had avoided punishment for not finishing her homework.

"Not very well," Maki replied, running a hand through her hair to push it away from her face.

"That's a bummer, nya. I was hoping you'd finish it today so we could start working on it tomorrow at practice," Rin explained, though her attention was still fixated on the screen in front of her.

"That's not going to happen," Maki replied with a huff.

Humming in response, Rin eagerly pressed buttons and twirled thumbsticks, face lighting up. Tongue sticking out in her concentration, Rin cocked her head to the side, her eyes locked on the flashing screen in front of her.

Maki would never say it out loud, but she actually thought Rin looked adorable. With an expression of childish wonder mixed with intense concentration, the smaller first year had made Maki's heart melt. Though, as cute as it was, Maki wished she would put the video game down. She was upset about the song and just wanted to talk to Rin. Maki always found herself cheering up around Rin, and she could use some positive words. However, Rin seemed completely oblivious to Maki's desires, too caught up in whatever game she was playing.

"Hey, Rin?" Maki mused, hoping to catch the other girls attention.

When the other girl not so much as blinked in response, Maki found her hands curling into fists. Really? Why was Rin even here if she was just going to play video games and ignore Maki? Letting out a huff, Maki pushed herself up from her bed, crossing the room to stop in front of Rin. In one quick swipe, Maki had grabbed the handheld console and snapped it shut. Blinking in confusion at her empty hands, Rin suddenly shifted her gaze up to Maki.

"Hey! No fair! What was that for?" Rin whined, scrambling to her feet. Lounging at Maki, Rin tried frantically to reach her game.

"You were ignoring me," Maki stated firmly, long arms holding the console far above the shorter girl's head.

Stopping her relentless attempts to take back her game, Rin let a smirk come across her features. "Oh, I get it. Maki's jealous," Rin teased playfully.

"I am not. I just wanted your advice on that song, that's all," Maki insisted, though the blush coming to her cheeks betrayed her words.

"You know, if you wanted some attention, you could have just told me," Rin purred, moving in closer to the red head. Half-lidded eyes looking up at Maki, Rin advanced further, the blush darkening on Maki's cheeks as she stepped back until the backs of her knees hit her bed. Pushing the taller girl back onto the bed, Rin moved to straddle her lap, her hands tangling in scarlet hair. Finally closing the last of the space between them, Rin brought her lips to Maki's, insistently coaxing a response from the red head. Feeling Maki begin to deepen the kiss, Rin took her chance. Quickly pulling away, Rin snatched her console away from Maki's grip.

"Yeah!" Rin giggled, holding the game up in victory. Flopping down on the bed next to a rather surprised Maki, Rin opened the game back up, glad to see her progress had been saved.

Groaning in frustration, Maki simply resigned to lie down next to Rin, watching her play with disdain. "Next time I'm studying and you want to go out, you're getting payback," Maki mumbled, a faint smile on her lips.


End file.
